irregularwebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
MythBusters (theme)
The Mythbusters theme is a parody of the Discovery Channel show "MythBusters". It revolves around the show's hosts, Adam and Jamie, attempting to confirm or disprove often absurd urban legends. Their attempts to do so often use explosives, usually resulting in either one or both of them dying. Characters Adam often particpates in dangerous experiments without considering the effects they might have on him. He was the first of the two to be killed by an experiment. Jamie is the wiser and more cautious of the two, but occasionally falls victim to the experiments. Myths Tested *You can achieve fame and fortune by making webcomics: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/897.html Busted]. *Smoking is bad for your health: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/910.html Busted]. *Choking on a giant frog is fatal: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/927.html Confirmed]. *You will be rewarded for remaining loyal: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/940.html Busted]. *Death waits for no man: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/947.html Confirmed]. *Nothing is certain but death and taxes: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/980.html Busted]. *Putting pineapple in a gelatin dessert does something interesting: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/983.html Busted]. *People arrested by US Customs recieve a full strip and body cavity search: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1022.html Confirmed]. *The government employs shadowy Men in Black: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1028.html Plausible]. *Great white sharks are maneaters: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1058.html Confirmed] (or maybe not). *A popular TV series starts to go downhill when a character jumps over a shark: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1093.html Currently unknown]. *Webcomic artists switch comics on April Fool's Day: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1161.html Confirmed]. *Biting a bullet dulls the pain of surgery: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1180.html Currently unknown]. *A Nazi falling from a zeppelin can catch a package that was thrown out first: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1188.html Busted, experiment sabotaged]. *Working with traditional hatmaking chemicals can make you go mad: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1240.html Busted]. *The dead cannot communicate with the living: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1255.html Busted]. *The infinite featureless plane of Death is featureless: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1273.html Busted]. *The infinite featureless plane of Death is infinite: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1280.html Busted]. *A game of chess is used to determine the fate of one's soul after death: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1312.html Busted]. *Adam can't mythbust his way out of a paper bag: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1326.html Busted]. *You can contact the dead with a seance: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1351.html Busted, then confirmed]. *Everyone speaks English: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1370.html Busted]. *Nazi science was capable of keeping a brain alive in a jar: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1375.html Confirmed]. *Dead men tell no tales: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1387.html Confirmed, then Busted]. *Kevin Bacon really appeared on Irregular Webcomic!: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1452.html Busted, then confirmed]. *Martians have invaded Earth: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1560.html Confirmed]. *Hollandaise has to contain egg yolks: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1607.html Busted]. *AK-47s are so reliable that you can submerge one in a bog for one year and it will still fire perfectly: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1654.html Busted, then plausible]. *There is life after death: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1666.html Confirmed]. *The grass is always greener on the other side: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1677.html Busted]. *Parallel lines meet at infinity: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1706.html Untested]. *You can't argue with death: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1714.html Busted]. *In an emergency, anyone can perform surgery by following written instructions: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1732.html Currently unknown]. *You can safely pull a tooth using only string and a doorknob: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1774.html Currently unknown, but presumed to be Busted] *No man waits for death: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1790.html Busted]. *Everyone does the same thing when you say "On the count of Three": [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1848.html Busted]. *Cogito Ergo Sum ie "I think, therefore I am.": [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1812.html Busted]. *The simile "Black as Hades" is accurate: [http://www.irregularwebcomic.net/1869.html Busted]. *The river Lethe erases memories, and the river Mnemosyne restores them: Confirmed. *Sirens lure sailors to their deaths: Confirmed (untested). *Elvis is alive: Untested. *The world goes on without you: Confirmed. *Time travel is possible; parallel universes exist: Confirmed. *Killing your past selves will cause a paradox that tears apart the very fabric of the Universe: Confirmed. *It is possible to create the Universe in seven days: Busted. *It is possible to create the Universe by a Big Bang: Comfirmed. *A particular scenario involving time travel is workable: Confirmed. *We will have flying cars by the year 2000: Busted. *Time travel leads to paradoxes: Confirmed. *"What are nice girls like you doing in a place like this" is a horrible pick-up line: Confirmed. *Alcohol impairs judgement: Confirmed. *Dinosaurs and humans co-existed Confirmed. *It is possible to become your own grand-father: Confirmed (?). *Martians exist, and the government is covering up the existence of flying saucers: Confirmed. *An Allosaurus has can only see its prey if it moves: Busted. *Myths about strange and legendary places and events (in general): Confirmed. *Greatness is often linked with insanity: Confirmed. *You can build a time machine using instructions off the Internet: Confirmed. *There was a huge queue of inventors lined up to patent time machines on the day the US Patent Office first opened in 1790: Undecided. *If we travel in time, the Earth will move from under us and we end up drifting somewhere in space: Undecided. *You can only die once: Busted. *Mars is inhabited: Confimed. * ... by a dying race: Confimed. * ... of superior intellect: Busted. *There are canals on Mars: Busted. *Copenhagen Interpretation of quantum physics: Undecided. *One gram of antimatter can cause an explosion as large as 43 thousand tons of TNT: Untested. *Antimatter is equivalent to normal matter going backwards through time: Confirmed. *Time travel can mess up history: Confirmed. *Dental floss can be used to cut through the prison bars: Untested. *The saying "I could care less" means something similar to "I don't care at all": Untested. *Rapture will not happen until the year 2060: Currently unknown. *It is possible to escape from chains while underwater: Currently unknown. *Cutting away and not showing the action scene really annoys the audience: Confirmed. *All good things must come to an end: Busted. Category:Themes Category:Mythbusters